


With a little help (from my friends)

by girafe13



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Christmas Party, Fic Exchange, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, listen lets be real here, soft kissing under the mistletoe, thats all i want from the holidays, ya know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: Liebgott and Webster have a plan to get Luz and Toye to confess their (obviously) shared crush to each other. The plan involves mistletoe and an ambush, because of course it does.___________“Awww, but they would make a great couple!” commented Babe, smiling.“That height difference is kinda hot,” muttered Nixon, before being half shushed by Harry.“What? You know I’m right!”During all this time, Toye was trying to escape through the closet, while Luz still had his face hidden into his hands.





	With a little help (from my friends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPunk/gifts).



> Here is the little something I wrote for IronPunk (carefulwiththataxe on tumblr) for the 2018 Christmas exchange! :) I really hope you'll like it!  
> Title is from the Beatles.  
> English is not my first language. If you see any errors, please tell me so I can correct them! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

“I… really don’t see it, Lieb.”

Liebgott sighed, annoyingly gesturing to the two figures in the background.

“Come on, Webster! You see them and… _nothing_?” he vehemently whispered to his fiancé.

David Webster squinted at the crowd of friends that had gathered in their small apartment for the holidays.

He tried to ignore Babe and Roe, snickering about something, sitting on the other sofa. Roe had a light pink flush on his cheeks, his drink half finished as he dove to lightly kiss his boyfriend mid sentence.

Standing in the kitchen were Speirs and Carwood, preparing the enormous pile of deserts for the whole group. Winters was helping, while Ron refilled their drinks on the counter, chatting happily about the snowy weather.

On the other side of the room, Bull, Johnny, Guarnere and Talbert were disputing a heated card game where eggnog shots seemed to be the prize to win (or the consequence for the loser, Webster wasn’t so sure). Harry was reorganizing the enormous pile of gifts close to the bedroom, with the help of one overwhelmed Julian.

Malarkey and Buck were singing at the small television, arms linked. They were presently rocking hard on a slow Christmas ballad that did not need rocking and head banging at all. Webster knew that karaoke was a bad idea, but Luz insisted so much that he finally caved in. Laughing and filming the spectacle were, of course, Skip and Penkala.

And there, in the middle of all this chaos, stood George Luz and Joe Toye, both engrossed in a conversation in ushered tones, barely an inch between their bodies. Luz was wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater Webster had ever seen. Toye was dressed more conservative, but still wore red for the occasion.

Webster squinted some more. “I guess… They do seem very close…”

Liebgott let out a small exclamation when Toye laughed at one of Luz’s jokes and put a hand on this shoulder. Luz looked very pleased with himself.

“You see? Textbook flirting! Touching and laughing and all!” muttered Liebgott.

Webster was beginning to see it. Toye’s red ears and embarrassed smile… Luz and his twinkling eyes…

“If only there was _something,_ anything we could do to make them see…” Liebgott whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, making the hair at the back of Webster’s neck stand up.

Webster smiled. “I have some leftover mistletoe in the closet from the decorations… Was that what you had in mind, dear?”

Liebgott kissed him full on the lips, grinning from ear to ear. “I knew I married you for a reason.”

Webster scoffed, but went back for a second kiss anyway. The holidays always brought his mushier side.

“Let’s bring love to the ones that are too blind to see it,” he said, and the pair quickly got up and disappeared into the crowd of people.

* * *

 

A few moments later, Speirs announced that the deserts were ready. Even with a belly already full of delicious Indian food (as the boys voted against turkey this year), the group gathered with small plates with a renewed appetite. The baked goods and pastries were delicious, and in about twenty minutes, the whole plate was cleaned and licked (by none other than Bull, a little drunk on the eggnog shots he had to down earlier).

“Hey, Toye, Luz? Could you guys go get some garbage bags in the utility closet, so we can clean a little?” asked Liebgott.

“Sure thing, boss,” answered Luz, always happy to help.

The two made their way down the corridor where Webster was waiting for them. He had placed the mistletoe right in front of the closet and waited at the other end of the hallway, grinning.

“Hey guys,” he said, flipping the light switch.

“Hey, Webster,” said Toye, uneasy. “Why… Why are you standing here in the dark all by yourself?”

“Yeah, Web, jeez. Almost had a heart attack,” exclaimed Luz, grabbing at his heart.

“Oh, you know, just hanging out…” innocently said Webster.

And just as Luz was opening the closet door…

“Hey, look, mistletoe!” pointed Liebgott from the other side of the corridor.

Luz and Toye jumped. They had fallen right into the ambush Webster and Liebgott had prepared. Now, it was time to profit.

“ _Fuck_ ”, cursed Toye, and his voice was so strangled that at first, Webster thought he had just screamed.

Luz was hiding his face into his hands. A few other people gathered in the hallway, curious.

“What’s going on?” asked Malarkey, already amused.

“Webster and Liebgott think that Toye and Luz have a mutual pining situation, so they hung mistletoe to trap them into kissing each other,” explained Speirs, his face dead serious.

Webster gaped and Liebgott blinked multiple times before being able to open his mouth.

“How- How could you _possibly_ have known…”

Speirs raised an eyebrow, took a bite of a cookie and did not comment further. Apart from him and Malarkey, Babe and Roe were now in the mix.

“Awww, but they would make a great couple!” commented Babe, smiling.

“That height difference is kinda hot,” muttered Nixon, before being half shushed by Harry.

“What? You know I’m right!”

During all this time, Toye was trying to escape through the closet, while Luz still had his face hidden into his hands.

“Guys, we can’t… This isn’t fair,” tried to plead Luz, but his voice was muffled by his fingers.

“Come on, just a kiss!” shouted Skip from the living room.

“Give us a kiss!” cheered Penkala, almost like they had rehearsed.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” started chanting the crowd.

(He would deny this to his deathbed, but it was Roe that started the chanting.)

“Oh guys, come on, give them a break,” tried to argue Carwood, but he was giggling.

Finally, after much chanting – Buck and Malarkey were headbanging somehow again to the beat – Toye had enough. He stopped hiding and grabbed Luz by his shirt. The shorter man looked up, his eyes wide and mouth open in a strangled noise. Bending half of his body, Toye planted an aggressive kiss on Luz’s lips.

The whole crowd cheered like it was the end of the New Year’s countdown. Liebgott winked at Webster at the end of the corridor, and Webster answered the same.

“ _Finally!"_  shouted Nixon, “Now, who wants a drink?”

Even louder cheers erupted around the apartment. The crowd slowly dissipated, leaving only Luz and Toye, out of breath in the corridor. Webster flipped off the switch as he walked past them, leaving the two men alone in the dim light.

* * *

 

“Umm… So…” muttered Luz, wildly blinking.

He reached for his mouth with the tip of his fingers, the ghost of Toye's lips still lingering on his.

For the first time maybe ever, Luz was out of words.

Toye cleared his throat. “Yeah, so… That happened,” he tried to joke, but his gravelly voice just fell small and scared.

“It didn’t mean anything if you don’t want it to mean anything,” began Luz, ignoring his aching heart and his stupid crush of almost a year, now.

How could his friends see that he was crushing on Toye? He really thought he was hiding it well. Luz was snapped out of his head when Toye shuffle a little. Luz raised his eyes to look at Toye’s face, feeling his body tremble with the realization that Toye seemed devastated.

“Oh. I mean, I thought… Yeah, sure,” agreed Toye in a sad murmur.

God _damn_ it. Luz said the wrong thing. He had to save himself, save Toye’s feelings and-

Wait. Back up. Toye looked _sad_? Like he was terrified that the kiss didn’t mean anything? Could it be that Webster and Liebgott were right this whole time?

Luz had to be sure.

_Here we go,_ he thought, before opening his big mouth, this time, to (hopefully) save the day.

“But, I mean, could we, um… Try again?” asked Luz, still looking at Toye’s face trying to read him. “That was a bit aggressive, and technically, we’re still under the mistletoe, so…”

Toye beamed at that, his features softening and shoulders relaxing.

“I would like that very much, Georgie,” Toye answered, already closing the distance between their mouths, and damn – when Toye called him Georgie with this low voice, Luz felt his knees buckle a little.

They kissed in the dark once more, enjoying the softness this time. George pushed himself on his tippy toes and grabbed a handful of Toye’s sweater, savouring the faint taste of sugar on his lips. Toye put delicate hands on Luz’s hips, squeezing just a little, humming through the kiss. It was intoxicating, the smell of Toye’s aftershave, the firmness of Luz’s lips. Every second felt like an eternity.

When they parted, it took them a while to get their hands off each other. They lingered way too long before rejoining their friends in the living room.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” shouted Liebgott across the room, and everybody laughed as Luz and Toye sat on the soft carpet, all their friends smiling and chatting the night away.

Toye was about to answer, when he felt Luz’s hand sliding in his, their fingers intertwining naturally. He looked at Luz, surprised.

“Yeah, thanks, guys,” he said, only looking into Luz’s warm, brown eyes.  

Luz winked, and Toye felt his stomach dissipate into butterflies.

This was hands down the best holiday season ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :) Don't be shy to leave a comment or kudos, they make my day! <3


End file.
